


Care for You

by goldenwing57



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Maria is mentioned too, My first Sonadow fic, Please Don't Hate Me, Shadow being a loving caring boyfriend, Sickfic, Sonic is sick, Tails is only in this for a moment, but will also kick his ass when he needs to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Sonic wakes up with a fever.  Shadow finds himself in a predicament.  Desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Care for You

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My very first Sonadow fic! This idea came from this little comic right [here](https://www.deviantart.com/lenmeu/art/1009-487170314). Someone posted it in the discord and I just went "What if Shads has to do that when Sonic gets sick and won't stay in bed?" so, here you go!
> 
> Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Maria all belong to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, which belongs to SEGA. 
> 
> *Also, to anyone who wonders why Shadow is calling Maria "Mia" in the flashback, it's a thing that I'm doing in my Ultimate Cutie series.

“Nnnngh.”

A certain blue hedgehog rolled over as the sunlight peeked through the curtains of his and his boyfriend’s shared bedroom. A slight breeze ruffled his fur and he curled up tightly, clutching the covers around him. 

_Why is it so cold in here? It’s freaking August!_

From the open door, the air coming in carried a slightly sweet smell. The ruffled blankets and empty pillow beside him confirmed that it was coming from the kitchen. Sonic slowly uncurled and tried to sit up. Keyword: tried. He got about halfway up before his arms gave out and he collapsed back onto the mattress. He tried a second time and managed to get into a sitting position. 

“Alright, who replaced my insides with bricks?” he asked no one in particular. He brought his arms up as another breeze came through the room. After a few seconds, he stood up with only a little bit of difficulty. After all, the past few days had been filled with missions that, while he would never admit it out loud, left him bone-deep exhausted.

“Probably just tired still.” He ignored the lurch his stomach gave.

_Yup. Tired._

He followed his nose into the kitchen, where, sure enough, his black and red boyfriend was making pancakes. Sonic came up behind him, loosely wrapped his arms around him, and rested his chin on his shoulder. Shadow startled at first from the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed.

“Finally decided to wake up, hmm?”

“Good morning to you, too.”

“Your plate is already on the table. Go ahead and get started. I’ll join you once these are done.” At that, Sonic turned his head to the table behind him and, sure enough, saw a plate with 4 pancakes sitting in front of one of the chairs. Shadow turned back to the stove.

_It’s possible I’m mistaken, but he felt warmer than normal just now._

Just as Sonic sat down, the scent of the pancakes hit him again. His stomach decided that that was the perfect moment to give another protest. The fork in his hand suddenly got about 20 pounds heavier, but he steeled himself to try to eat, anyway. By the time he got the first bite down, Shadow had already joined him at the table with fork in hand.

“Interesting. You have food left on your plate still.” Red eyes examined not only the plate, but also the blue hedgehog in front of him, who appeared to be struggling to get a piece of pancake onto the fork.

“Aren’t you the one who lectures me about eating too quickly?” Aforementioned red eyes leveled him with a deadpan stare.

“So you do listen.” _Right. Perhaps I should check the sky for pigs._ Shadow took a few bites from his own stack while still keeping some of his focus on Sonic, who had given up on trying to spear the pancake and was simply pushing it around. Finally, Sonic set the fork down.

“I think I’m gonna head out for a bit.”

Right then, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sonic had pushed back from the table slightly and started to get up with his dishes in one hand when his legs gave out. Shadow’s eyes widened as he processed what was happening and sprang into action. With speed and grace that could only be achieved by years of practice, he caught Sonic around his torso with one arm and the plate with the other before either one could hit the ground.

“Not like this, you’re not.” After setting the plate down, he maneuvered Sonic into a sitting position and pressed the back of his hand to the blue forehead.

“Just as I thought, you have a fever.”

“Shads, I’m fine!” 

Shadow raised an eye ridge. “Please, do explain how this appears ‘fine’ to you.”’

“...”

“Precisely. I’ll clean up here. You go back to bed.”

“But-”

“Bed.” He helped Sonic back onto his feet and watched him make his way back to the bedroom before turning to clean the kitchen. Once he was done, he started down the hallway himself to make sure that his boyfriend made it safely into bed. He stepped through the bedroom doorway…

...only to find an open window. Apparently, Sonic had decided to accompany his plans for a nice, relaxing day off. Luckily, he had only made it about 20 miles before he had to lean against a tree for support. He put up little resistance when Shadow took him by the hand and guided him back to bed. This time, he made sure that the window was closed and locked before going to the living room and sinking onto the couch.

_It appears as though this will be harder than I thought._ As he ran his hands through his quills, he found something.

“Maybe he might be able to help.” He unlocked his phone and dialed a number. Seconds later, Tails’ face filled the screen.

“Shadow? Hi! What’s going on?”

“I need your assistance.” Tails’ smile quickly faded.

“If you’re asking for help, it must be serious. What happened?”

“Sonic is ill.”

Tails’ went from one of surprise to pity, then turned devilish as realization set in.

“Oh, you poor thing. You’re in for it!” he laughed, “How far did he get?”

“What do you-?”

“After you tried to get him to bed. The first time I saw him get really sick after I met him, I got him into bed and went to check on him about 15 minutes later. When I actually found him, he was about 100 miles away from the lab and laying next to a tree. I had to carry him all the way back.”

Shadow’s entire being sank as he replied, “About 20 miles. I had just finished washing the dishes from breakfast when I checked on him.”

“Oh, ouch. I think that’s a record low for him. He must really not be feeling well. At least you’ve gotten past that part, though. That’s usually the moment he figures out that he’s actually sick.” Shadow perked up a little at that.

“Just keep in mind, he’s used to doing things on his own. He hates being sick and needing help.”

“Noted.”

“Oh, and one more thing,” Tails said with a look of sympathy crossing his face, “tell him I hope he feels better soon.”

“I will. Thank you.” Shadow ended the call. Seconds later, his ears twitched at the… unpleasant sounds coming from the bathroom. As soon as he heard the toilet flush, he got up to guide Sonic back to the bedroom. As he tucked the blankets around him, he ran a thumb across his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Let me know if you need anything,” he whispered.

“Mmm.”

With Sonic asleep, the next few hours passed without incident.

_Maybe this won’t be so bad._

Then, Shadow heard rustling from the kitchen. He sighed.

“Or maybe it will.”

When he got to the kitchen entrance, he waited a few seconds before making his presence known. Sonic appeared to be cutting something, so he waited for a moment when the knife was safely on the counter.

“What part of ‘let me know if you need anything’ did you not understand?” Sonic stiffened and slowly turned his head to see his partner leaning on the archway with his arms crossed.

Sonic turned back to whatever he had been cutting. “I usually make tea when I’m sick.” Shadow came up behind him and pushed the knife away.

“Ginger mint with lemon and honey, right? I’ll make it for you,” he said while half-guiding, half-pushing Sonic back to bed. He sighed again as he closed the door behind him. It was becoming apparent that this would be an uphill battle.

The recipe was simple, just a few slices of ginger root, a lemon wedge, and a drizzle of honey. It was one that Sonic had taught him when the two started getting closer to each other. The years that Sonic had spent living in nature had left him with a vast knowledge of herbs and their usage. Many dates had been spent carefully tending to the garden that he kept and making various remedies. Once the tea was ready, Shadow carefully strained and poured it into a large mug. Upon opening the door, he found that Sonic had propped himself up somewhat on the headboard. Shadow handed the mug to him and he took a small sip.

“Mmm, you remembered,” Sonic hummed appreciatively.

“Of course. I knew I would need to use those recipes sometime. I’m sure this won’t be the last time.”

A slight pink further dusted Sonic’s cheeks as he took a second sip.

“Right.”

“Is there anything else you’d like? Perhaps something light to eat?”

“No, thanks. I’m alright. Maybe later.”

“Alright. Let me know.” Shadow moved toward the door, but paused.

Red eyes met green as he added, “I mean it.”

“Alright.” Shadow narrowed his eyes at that response, but it would do.

* * * * *

Right. He knew better. At least he managed to finish the book that he had spent the afternoon reading. He snapped it shut. He followed the sound of footsteps to, again, the kitchen. This time, Sonic was trying to reach the crackers. Shadow made no effort to conceal his presence. Without a word, he swept the blue hedgehog’s feet out from under him and carried him back to bed bridal-style.

“Wh-hey!” Sonic’s attempts to get away were in vain, since Shadow could have a vice-like grip when he wanted to. His only freedom came when he was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed. Shadow used that brief moment of confusion to tuck a blanket under him and begin tightly rolling him into it. He stepped back once he was satisfied with his work.

“I just wanted some crackers! I was getting hungry.” Sonic glowered at the hand that was holding him down.

Shadow pinched the skin between his eyes with his other hand. “Hungry is a good sign, but I told you to let me know! Honestly, just let me take care of you!” 

“I can take care of myself!” As quickly as they had shown up, the embers in Sonic’s eyes faded as he looked away.

“I always have.”

Shadow’s expression softened. “I know, but you don’t have to.”

_Maria had placed a damp cloth over his forehead and was dabbing another around his face, wiping away the sweat that had begun to cling to his fur. He had only just been awakened a few months ago, so his immune system, while stronger than most, was not what it needed to be. He had woken up with a fever._

_“Mia, I can wipe my own face,” he protested._

_“I know, but when a person is sick, things that normally come easily to them can be difficult. It’s up to the people who care about them to help them with some of these things. It’s our way of saying that we love you and want you to get better.”_

As Sonic’s eyelids drooped, Shadow laid down beside him and ran his fingers through blue quills.

“You’ll never have to again. Not if I can help it.” 

* * * * *

The two of them woke up the next morning and Sonic was back to his normal self.

“How do you feel?” Shadow mumbled.

“Great, thanks to you!” Sonic’s smile lit up the room, even from his pillow.

“I’m glad,” Shadow replied. He was, he really was. For one, it was good to see Sonic back to his normal, energetic self. Also, it seemed as if the roles had been reversed. The black and red hedgehog felt like he had been body-slammed by the entire ARK.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Again, this is my very first Sonadow fic, so comments and kudos are very very much appreciated!


End file.
